Familial Covenant
Visited by the USS Abraham Dannon NCC-79546 *'Location:' -19/-23 between the Kober and the Calad Empire. *'Races Present:' Eight worlds five races. Gomp: Bovine looking humanoids to the hooves and long faces. They are carnivores with a taste for raw meat. A cold world they dress for protection, modesty, and status. One World Kaching: 1.5 meters, digitigrade endothermic lizards that are known for trading. He that dies with the most toys and all. Their base color is Yellow. they have markings is every other color. Red and blue predominating, in patches and stripes. They cover their genitals, not much else. They like showing off the colors. They will dress heavily in cold climates. One world Pentar: Violet humanoids with digitigrade legs. They are the best engineers. They dress for modesty, status, and protection. Two worlds Philli: A shaggy big footish race in slate blue a 2.2 meters, they walk plantigrade. They are well known as philosophers and problem solvers that can rip your arm off. They do not dress except fort ceremonial sashes and the like. They are remarkably cold or heat tolerant. Two worlds. Plink: Humanoids with pink skin, no really pink skin. Paltigrade 1.6 meters, and notably round. They are ruminants with a largely peaceable society. They dress for protection and status. They have Two worlds *'Tech Level:' 14, ships are class 8 *'Politics:' The Covenant itself is a meta government similar to the Federation. Government among the various participants varies. Gomp: Gompwet -- Constitutional Monarchy -- The world king. Bad kings get dead. It behooves then to be good. the Gomp are very direct about this. Kaching: Kas -- Parliamentary Republic, officially - Yea open season on politicians. Trying to insert government into commerce will get you shot. As a result the government is weak and useless. Someone is bound to take a weapons grade dislike to anything done. Getting anything done on their world is easy and impossible. Cavet Empator. Pentar: Penlentar -- Technocracy -- The world is run by the engineering council, a meritorious body of good engineers, not necessarily good managers. It can be a bit roughshod at times and engineering is not the best basis for a societal governing body, unless you are Builders. Philli: Vromia -- Barely - The Council of directing the Ad Hoc councils. They have the least visible government and the less seeming need for same. Plink: Ponk -- Oligarchy - A council of Nations. The world is barely united in any meaningful way. They are still fighting the unenlightened political hacks. The Kaching have recommenced an open season. *'Religion:' Gomp: The Gomp are still serious about religion. It is considered a check on the power of kingship and is in an adversarial position to that body. Bad High Flamans are also subject to getting dead. Kaching: The almighty dollar. Kaching are noted as superstitious and possessing hundreds of rituals to invoke luck. Most do it without even thinking and if you call them on it are embarrassed. They however, keep doing it. Pentar: Aggressively atheist. They have no god and neither do you. Polite ones do not get in your face about this. Philli: They have some very ancient shamanistic traditions hauled out for public ritual. Observed mostly in the breach outside of that. Plink: At one point they killed each other over having the right sky mommy. While those days are gone a good many people still take sky mommy personally very seriously. It is no longer polite to discuss it in public. *'Notes:' In general very friendly when friendship was offered the Xkel Empire is a constant thorn in their sides. They build battleships. A three on one match for the Xkel Empire frigates. This makes then sad. They would rather build cruisers. They do not possess the economic density to simply push the Xkel Empire out of the way. Category:Political Units‏‎ Category:Unfinished Articles